Twisted decision
by AnonymouslyYoursOK
Summary: This is the end for Esmeralda, she's tied up to a stake with a fire blazing right by her arm. But unlike the rash decision she made in the movie, she is smarter and plans to use Frollo to her advantage.
1. Twisted decision

Those words...

 _"choose me or the fire"_

It was as if time had suddenly stopped right then and there...

My hands started to sweat and ache from the ropes that tightly binded my hands.

My breathing quickened as a surge of anger and panic filled up inside of me.

I wanted to kill him.

Just take the ropes that binded me and loop it around his neck, pin him to the pole, and burn him while he dangles on...

"Well?"

His deep beckoning voice snapped me back to realty and I was once again reminded of the pitiful state I was in that forced an immediate life choice of ending in ashes or an eternity with a genocidal pedophile.

I kept my head low and thought quickly...

 _if I were to pick him..._

I looked up at him. I could take him, he's too old and bony. He can stand proud now but if it were just me and him without restraints... he wouldn't be smiling then. Plus, imagine all that money he hides around, we could all be... very... very... rich.

 _If I were to pick him I could get away with anything and my friends could be freed, freed now and from segregation, Quasi wouldn't be locked up in that bell tower coop, and hopefully Phoebus and I could be together. It was a great plan, the greatest seduction and scheme of all._

"Well Gypsy, seems your silence has answered for you..."

The judge, now with disappointment and rage, began to lift the torch in preparation to throw it.

"WAIT!"

The sky was silent.

It was as if everyone at the scene had held their breath in anticipation of what I was about to say.

I stared down at my bare feet, I couldn't stand Frollo's victorious grin and fueled pride. This was the painful part of my plan, one that I wished I could skip but had to go through, even if I had to face the humiliation and dismay of my friends.

"I choose...you."

Immediately a roar of cries and objections thundered throughout the whole plaza.

"Esmeralda!" I heard Phoebus yell, but I couldn't look.

 _If only you knew. I wish I could tell you now._

"Well...gypsy," Frollo tone was much more settled, dumbfounded, but settled, "seems you have made the right decision."

I could hear the grin in his words and it sickened me.

I had still kept my head down as the guards marched over and untied me while Frollo announced my final decision to the great audience, and then...the uproars got louder, somewhere in those voices was the voice of Quasimodo, from where he was chained up, he was also yelling in protest.

 _No. I'm not a traitor, I would never give in, even at the point of death I wouldn't. This is just a part of an act, but why do I feel so bad..._

* * *

I have sat in this cell for almost 2 hours.

 _Is this what he meant by "being his"?_

Frollo had ordered the guards to put me in here while he went to "clean up" the facade outside. Of course he was a smart git, he knew I would've ran if he had trusted me too quickly.

 _Damn...well this is slower than I had expected._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crack of the metal door opening and the entrance of a guard, followed by Judge Claude Frollo.

His cold, stern expression never flinched the whole while he entered, he was also keeping a locked gaze on me as if I would make a sudden dangerous feat.

Once he positioned a safe and comfortable distance from me, he dismissed the guard and closed the cell doors.

It was just me and him.

My hands clenched into tight fists and the crack of knuckles gave away.

"Are you getting ready to fight me gypsy?" he said with a slight smirk.

"I would love to." I tried saying in my most aggressive voice.

"Calm down, you have declared yourself mine and I will ensure your safety and perhaps..." he suddenly gave me a very suspicious glare out of the corner of his eyes as his dark brow tilted up in a curious manner, "...happiness."

I must confess, there was something sultry about the way he said that and it made me shiver.

"Well, I couldn't be happier living in this cell the rest of my life," I snapped back sarcastically.

 _I can't get attached to this guy. Get a hold of yourself. You've been through guys a hundred times worse them him._

Frollo looked like he was trying really hard to grip back his hand from whipping out across my cheek. I snickered at this and he instantly snapped his head towards me.

"You can't get out of this one, witch! I will show you what hell is!" and with that he rushed out of the cell ordering a guard to escort me to my room.

This intrigued me.

 _My room? Was this guy seriously treating me, and worse, is he actually going to force me to be his...for the rest of my life?_


	2. Twisted decision Chapter 2

The guard's cold hand gave me a big push out the cell.

I was relieved to be out of that claustrophobic room but also quite anxious of what was to come.

* * *

We had walked down a long dimly lit hallway. I looked outside and noticed that most of the fire around the area was extinguished...

 _Thank God._

This...wherever we were...was quite grand, but not beautiful like Notre Dame. It was too dark, cold, and quiet...perhaps it was the judge's house.

We walked a bit more and climbed up some stairs until we reached a darker hallway with a trail of doors lined up across the stone walls, almost like individuals cells. I groaned, "Not again." I whispered under my breath.

"Silence woman!" the guard yelled behind me.

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Woman! Your chamber is over here."

I turned to look at the guard, quite annoyed, but was soon standing at the doorway in astonishment.

The room...chamber...was lavished in red and purple curtains, with a dresser, tea table, and a gorgeous bed surrounded by the curtains.

The guard said nothing and had trotted off while I stood with my mouth agape,

"Is this mine?" I asked myself.

"Yes it is."

I yelped and spun around, only to be standing chest to chest with...you guessed it...Frollo.

I frowned at his appearance, "Why are you doing this?"

He grinned and stroked a bony finger to my cheek, "A gift, if you will, for..."

"I don't want it," I snapped and turned to walk off.

"What is that that dissatisfies you about it?"

I didn't turn my head but stood in place in the dark hallway, "It's not the room your honor, it's you. I have chose you but you mentioned nothing about pampering and such. I am not a child!"

And with that I walked off.

But I hadn't gotten far because a guard stopped me at the bottom of the stairs and dragged me back up, this time throwing me in my chamber and locking the door, which...I didn't notice Frollo was inside until I scanned the room a little.

I jumped when I saw him and clenched my fists, ready to attack if he made a sudden move.

"What did you do to my friends?!" I screamed at him.

"Not to worry my dear, they are all alright."

"You said you would let them go if I chose you, have you done that your honor?" I asked in a sort of a mocking tone.

"Now, now," the judge began as he set himself on the lavished bed, "you will not refer to me as 'honor', I will give you the convenience of calling me by my name."

I snorted, "why thank you Claude," I said and gave a great bow, which irritated him more.

"Why, you witch..."

"No. If I get to call you by your name, you have to call me by mine," I said and winked at him.

He was starting to get red in the face, which wasn't too hard to compare to his usual pale tones.

"We might be betrothed," he started to stand, and his height intimidated me a bit, "but we are not united in the presence of God, for that, I am still your superior and will be treated with respect as a public figure."

I backed up enough to give him space.

 _For a man of his age, he still has some posture._

"What are you staring at?"

I shot my attention up at him, "you haven't answered my question, where are my friends."

He seemed to ponder about it for a moment and that vexed me quite a bit...

 _What a sneaky devil. He better have not killed them or he shall face his doom a little sooner than planned._

He suddenly smiled, one that stretched across his entire face, then bent down to my level and cupped my chin in my whole grip...

 _He was so close, I could smell the bitter wine and fresh blood fuming from him. It kind of... terrified me. I hadn't been this close to the enemy before, especially a real strong enemy as himself._

 _He's so close, I could choke him right now._

 _I could beat him to death._

 _But something in me wouldn't let any of my limbs move._

...he then leaned in closer. And kissed me.

It was a hard, deep kiss that dug deeper as he got my comfortable.


	3. Twisted decision Chapter 3

_Where am I again?_

 _It's as if the walls around me has collapsed and I am held by a strange warmth._

 _Phoebus is that you?_

I opened my eyes.

I pulled away, horrified.

I wiped my mouth and stared at him, he seemed a bit flushed as well and didn't make eye contact.

"Why...why'd you do that?" I asked with growing anger in my throat.

The judge cleared his throat and loosened the shirt close to his neck, "Don't try to hide your feelings gypsy," he then flashed a sly smile my way which made me shiver, "I know you enjoyed it."

And with that he made his way to the door, "You must be hungry from al that chaos, come we'll have a meal."

It was probably the most awkward situation I had ever been in.

We were sitting across from each other on a wooden stone cold table, each with a cup of wine and a hearty feast laid out for only us two,

 _Quite a "meal" to be having at this late of an hour. But I am pretty starved and haven't ate this much in all my life._

 _So...all the food in Paris is gone to him._

I smirked to myself.

 _Imagine the feast we'll have when he's gone._

"Are you delighted?"

I glared up at him, "Never."

I tried keeping my tone low and steady, to not show a fickle of fear.

But he had smiled, and that released the same shivering feeling as before, it wasn't an attractive or warm smile, it wasn't of happiness, but of pride and victory.

I took a sip of wine

 _My my that's delicious._

"How is it?" he asked as he watched me.

I sniffed the wine, "what a waste, something as fruitful as this is wasted to someone as dull as you." I had kept my eyes fixed on the dark red in the cup, partly to annoy him and partly because I was a little afraid of saying something so aggressive to him.

Surprisingly, he didn't bolt up from rage, but kept his ordinary smooth composure and scanned me.

I felt a bit violated and shrunk in my seat to cover up myself, then I remember I was still in my "execution clothes", the white charred dress.

"My, my, aren't you a mess," Frollo sighed as he took a sip of wine.

I smiled at this, "I am aren't I?" and with this, I began to stuff my face of all the chickens and grapes on the table.

Frollo watched in bewilderment, of course he didn't understand my strange and abrupt actions, and he won't live to comprehend it.

Dinner was over in a rush, thanks to my large and empty stomach. Frollo walked me to my room and told me to wash up,

"You had better to behave from now on or I may take back my gracious offer and kill you along with your friends."

He said all this quick and swift, leaving me a bit baffled.

I bet he was smiling on the inside, I could see it from his prideful eyes as he stared into my baffled soul, but that made him melt down a bit.

"Why you child, don't be scared," he raked a finger cold finger down my cheek and outlined the curve of my chin.

"What are you doing?" I sneered at him.

"What...am I doing?" He said without flinching.

I thought he was going to kiss me again and I backed off a bit but he was faster and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me in until our bodies were touching and our lips barely a breath away from each others'.

"Shh," he whispered.

His dark eyes had found my bright green ones, I was scared but also...somehow...into the moment.

 _This is a trick Esmeralda, don't let him soften you up._

But my body had ignored my mind's careful warning and moved on its own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, this had surprised Frollo, of course he hadn't expected me to be so submissive. He pulled me in closer, I could feel the outline of his body and I wrapped a leg around up to his hip, which he held in one hand and pulled it up more.

I wasn't going to make this easy.

He leaned in to my lips but I moved my head so that his lips fell on my neck.

I giggled as he began to suck on it while his hand caressed up and down my leg.

"Ahem."

Startled, we both pulled apart and instantly brushed off our clothes as if there was dust.

It was the same rude guard that had escorted me up to my "chamber", he stood there flabbergasted and petrified.

He was mustering up the courage to apologize for coming in to such an unexpected scene of Frollo, it almost made me laugh.

I looked up at Frollo, and sure enough the judge looked quite infuriated, his look itself could pierce right through the guard's armor and kill him.

"Forgive me sir."

The strong proud arrogance of the solider had melted away like an ice cube, leaving him bare to the mercy of the judge.

"Why you..." Frollo paced himself to the guard and I slipped into my room before seeing anything else.

I locked the door and leaned against it.

My heart was pounding, I touched my neck, it was warm from his kisses, and with that, a strong aroma rose, it was him.

Bitter wine and fresh blood.

 _No._

A/N: wow, what a change of events. Esmeralda is starting to lose herself, hope you haven't gave up on her quite yet.


	4. Twisted decision Chapter 4

I woke up in a dash.

I could usually sleep anywhere; streets, ditches, haystacks, but not here...for I had never been in this kind of environment before, a very exquisite room with an actual mattress and an aura that smelt of herbs and wine.

I have to say...regardless of what position I was in at the moment, I was feeling...kind of happy and spoiled.

I smiled to myself.

I smiled even greater when I put on a fresh new dress, one far more luxurious than even the princesses' dress herself. I trotted around my room in it and waved the laces around when suddenly I was abruptly interrupted by a maid peeking at me through a crack of the door, "Oh good, you're up." she said, her voice a cold and raspy one.

I stared at her, a little confused and taken aback at her forceful tone, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

The maid looked up at me as if I had just sweared in a church, "Why you insolent child... I don't care if you are the master's fiancée or just a cheating gypsy, you will never ask _me_ questions but will always respond in respect!"

I took a few steps back, _I like her, she was the only challenging person who spoke their mind in this godforsaken place,_ "I'm sorry mistress, but it so seems that the master has given this chamber to me and not _you,_ and so you are now in my property, for that, I expect respect from you."

With that, she had shutten up.

"Master, miss has arrived."

The maid looked like she could pass out from feebleness, she was probably 2 feet shorter than me, skinny to the bone, and the dark circles around her eyes gave off a constant look of fear, well... who wouldn't be when they were working for Frollo.

The older maid who had barged into my room had called for another maid to escort me to Frollo... I had to admit, I couldn't hold back laughter when I saw this. Anyway... this new maid, Lisa, was overall quite kind but everything she did was so monotonic.

Lisa opened the wide, wooden doors presenting a sunlit room with the same dark stone walls, tall bookshelves stuffed with thick binded books, a wooden table and a grim man sitting behind it.

He wasn't dressed in his usual uniform, though his clothes were still dark, they fit around his body comfortably and the only accessory was the golden buttons that trailed down the center of his...robe? He had no hat, revealing a slick comb of his finely coarse silver hair.

He raised a black eyebrow as I entered, "Bonne matinée." His voice never failed to maintain its smooth and dark composure just like himself, though this time a little raspy from the morning.

I just stared back at him, _please don't mention any of last night's events, I hate you more for it._

He started to stand and I shifted my feet firmly into the hard floor, preparing for any of his "attacks".

"Did you sleep comfortably?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

I fixed my eyes with his, from all the tricks and entertainment I have learned from my years with Clopin was that if you ever wanted to intimidate someone, you had maintain a fixed stare with them, and not just any stare, one that pierced into theirs and cause the opponent to feel inferior.

Frollo was not even an inch away from me now, the only thing that touched was our clothes, and this position was beginning to make me very...uncomfortable.

 _Don't wither away now! Now is your chance, he must have SOMETHING in this room that could be used as a weapon._

"What are you wondering about, my dear?" Frollo asked with a grin on his face and a hand on my cheek.

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned away, disgusted, but with his hand still on my cheek, he turned my face back towards him.

He bent down a bit and leaned in, my eyes widened

 _no, please don't._

But he stopped halfway and examined my face, "You sure are a beautiful devil aren't you?"

 _Devil? Did you just call me a devil? You still believe it was my fault?_

 _Fault...Quasi, Phoebus...Clopin.._

I pushed him off and backed off a few steps, "I want to see everyone, you had agreed to let them free, now prove to me that you have!"

Frollo's grin faded and he turned his back to me with a big sigh, "You sure won't see that captain of yours anymore..."

My eyes widened once more, _Oh no! What did you do?!_ "What have you done with him?!"

"I know what you are thinking my dear and I assure you, I have not laid a finger on him, he had simply gone back to where he was called from, never to return."

 _I couldn't believe him...Phoebus...my Phoebus was banished, not here to rescue me anymore, no...he'll find a way to get me, and when he does, we will both kill this bastard and live out through me plans._

"And Quasimodo and all the gypsies?"

"All the gypsies are quite safe, as long as they don't bring their... charade...out in the streets."

"What do you mean charade you lying bastard!" I got down like I was ready to fight.

He turned back around, "From the day you spoke those words, you have proclaimed yourself mine, and for that you will have forgotten all your past sinful conducts..."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I have not."

I swished around and sped towards the doors and harshly yanked on the handles, but to my surprise, they were locked.

I spun back around to see Frollo's evil smirk as he was leaning against his desk, watching me from a coolly manner.

"Let me out of here!"

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"What do you want? I'm already trapped in here!"

"Come here."

Those were unexpected words and I must have stood there frozen for a while because he repeated them, a little more irritated this time, and I obeyed.

I walked up to a good two arm length away from him, but once again he commanded me to come. I sure bet he himself was impressed at how obedient I was being.

Once I was right in front of his feet, he stood all the way up... _his height..._ then without warning, pressed his lips firmly onto mine.

I tried to resist but he had a tight grip on both my arms. He then proceeded to rub his hands all over my back until he rested them on my hips.

He then pulled away from my lips, to that I let out a relieved gasp, and trailed his mouth down to my neck, getting lower, till he reach the top of my breasts.

I thought I had gasped but a moan came out instead.

 _Not a second time, no Esmerelda!_

 _Wait a minute...he's so easy to seduce..._

I lifted my hands to his chest and gently pushed him away, he looked up at me with wild eyes that frightened me, but I tried keeping calm. The only way this was going to work was to be as realistic and truthful as possible.

"It seems that you are ignoring your duties this morning, your honor."

He didn't flinch, "It can wait."

"No, I can wait. Come to my chambers when you are finished." I said this in my most enticing voice, keeping it calm and sweet, and really convincing.

"Well," Frollo folded his hands together, "it would seem you aren't too hard to tame."

And with that...I left the room and he went to his duties.

 _Oh we'll see about that..._


	5. Twisted decision Chapter 5

**WARNING: The start of sexual content...well...this is Fanfiction so you should already be aware of that.**

 **And I recommend you to listen to Lana Del Rey's 'Born to Die' album whilst reading this.**

 **;) Now...let's proceed...**

The moment I had stepped out of that awful margin of a room, I bumped into Lisa who had been waiting outside the entire time.

I felt myself blush a bit in shame for she was only an earshot away from witnessing such activity and behavior.

"Miss, the master has requested to escort you to breakfast, then shortly after, prayers," explained the frail Lisa.

Prayers? What does he expect out of me...I hadn't caught myself thinking out so loud,

"Prayers?"

Lisa glanced up at me but trying to avoid eye contact, "Yes miss, now please follow me."

She started to turn and walk off back into the dark stone hallway.

As we walked I tried to look around my surroundings but there was...when I say nothing...I mean nothing! Nothing but cold, barren stones with frequent torches hung as means of "decoration", not even a window. The house seemed to be strictly symmetrical, as one hallway only led to another, that eventually led to either a staircase up to the bedrooms, a huge empty room, or a dining room where Frollo and I had our very delightful, first meal together.

"Where might the doors be?" I inquired, trying not to sound so suspicious.

Lisa was a smart girl though and answered the best she could, "It is not my place to answer questions disregarding the master's orders, I hope you forgive me of that miss."

I sighed but I couldn't get mad at her, and hopelessly followed her to the dining room.

"Will I be eating alone?" _I shall be quite alright with that, it's all just very...odd in this household._

"Yes miss, master has already eaten."

 _Old git has prepared early..._

The meal was quick but delightful.

Lisa stood by my side the whole time, and I attempted to make small talk with her, reminding her that I was not a status above anyone and just because I got into this mess, didn't mean she had to treat me any better. She didn't say much.

She then took me to the large empty room we had passed by earlier and told me this was where all prayer and worship, excluding the church, took place. And with that...I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

I stood in the room for what felt like hours, but my mind was so boggled that I ignored my aching legs from standing too long.

 _Tonight...Frollo will come...I invited him...I did._

 _But calm down Esmeralda, you technically brought this on yourself and now you have to finish the dirty job. The problem is, how are you going to do it?_

 _He has nothing in this bloody house..._

Then suddenly, like a stab in the back, I realized something...

 _I've never killed anyone before...ever in my entire life. Especially killing someone as high up as Frollo would mean a huge risk towards me...and maybe everyone else related to me. I mean... no one really truly respects him...do they?_

I pressed my forehead as I felt rising steam circulate my entire body.

 _Think...I must do something! I am not going to submit or be made an object to anyone!_

 _I shall seduce him first...quite easy, but with him, I can make no assumptions, he's very impetuous. But muster all the charm you have, after all, he's still just a man. Then when the time is right, gather a piece of shard glass or smother him with the cushions. Make him pay for all that he has done!_

Then my legs gave out and I collapsed on the cold floor... _I'm still so weak, how am I to fight a man who is actually stronger than he looks._

I looked around, no windows to check the hour of the day, no nothing...but I had not noticed that this big empty room had no doors. I felt my heart race with excitement, how could I have been so stupid and haven't noticed it earlier. I jolted up and sprinted right out the entrance when...

"Halt! Gypsy."

Those words were so familiar to me, I had been called out by those words many times on the streets.

I turned around slowly and found myself trapped between two, scruffy guards... _Of course, it shouldn't have been that easy._

"Have you finished?" asked one of the guards; this one looked to be 20 some years older than I was, he had a funny shade of red hair, and a brown beard.

"Finished what?" I asked teasingly.

"Your prayers." he answered emotionlessly.

I drooped my head down, "Aw, poor girl has to get a drink."

"I shall being it for you," said the other guard; this one looked the same age as the other one, just with less hair and not beard.

"Well thank you very much sir," I said and winked at the two of them before skipping back to the room.

It didn't take long for the guard to bring me a rusty goblet of cool water. I wasn't very thirsty but this was... _metal, I could use this._

I guess evening finally came, because the guards popped their head in and dragged my sleepy self up to my chamber and locked me in. I was still half asleep until I heard Frollo rich, booming voice outside, getting louder as he approached my room with a guard.

"That will be all Jacquen," he said to the guard.

"Sir," and with that, the guard trotted back down the stairs.

I was fully awake now, more than that, I felt myself build up with adrenaline, like an anxious animal ready to pounce on its oblivious... _prey. Frollo was MY prey now._

It took him a while to enter, but when he opened the door he stood at the doorway for a bit.

He was fully clothed in his usual manner of dressing, robes and such. He looked a bit paler than usual, but his eyes seemed to be burning with some sort of idée fixe.

I was frozen as well, not knowing what move he might make next.

Finally he spoke up, "Have you done all I had instructed?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, it has worn me out quite a bit."

Frollo looked like he was fighting the urge to smile at that, "I see, well...hope you aren't too weary tonight."

"Why?"

He didn't respond, but started to stride towards me, eyes fixated with him, he stopped when he was an arm's length away and his fixated eyes broke off from mine and started to skim my body.

I blushed, not in a flattered way, but a disgusted, embarrassed way. From the realization that this was real life.

He then reached out to held my hand, his hand was so rough but warm, and my whole body flinched when he made his first touch. He pulled my hand to him which caused me to take several steps forward, till we were once again...chest to chest.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered as he brushed back a strand of hair from my forehead.

There was something evil in the way he said that, very seductive but very evil.

He then bent down and pressed his lips on mine, this time, shoving his tongue in...I gasped loudly and that made him go deeper into the kiss.

He was still just holding my hand, but then his free hand started to trail down to my thigh.

He forcibly ripped his mouth from mine, I heaved in air and tried to regain myself...I looked up at him but found he had no trouble breathing and had resorted to start nibbling on my neck. This was not how I planned this night would go, it was supposed to me who seduced him, me who was in charge and on top of this situation, but I felt myself grain away into his hands and dominance.

While still taken a hold of my thigh, he started to ruffle up the dress until his rough fingers traced my smooth leg, he caressed his hand up and down as far as he could without letting his lips off my neck. Then suddenly, without a notion, he threw me on the bed behind me, leaving silky curtains to flutter above me and land softly around my body. I took one and wrapped it around me, covering up most of my body, but he immediately withdrew them and fell on top of me, one arm bent and resting above my head, and the other grasping my chin.

"Listen to me," his tone was forceful but supple, "you will cooperate, or it'll hurt more than you desire. Rather, I think you'll enjoy this torture."

"What do you know of pleasing a woman, or anyone for that matter," I asked, bickering with bitterness.

"It's not my will to please you, I'm going to punish you."

And with that he trailed rough kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

He started to slide off the sleeves off my dress, and when it was convenient to pull off easily, he kneeled by my feet and yanked the dress off completely.

 _No. It has come to this. I can't let him continue..._

He interrupted my thoughts by pouncing back on top of me, "You're surprisingly obedient, very good Esmeralda."

I cringed at the ease of my name as it rolled off his tongue.

His weight was pressing down on my body, almost making it hard for me to breathe, he then proceeded to rub himself, in a rhythmic pattern, up and down my body.

A tear rolled down my face.

 _Be strong. Don't lose yourself too soon._

Then all of the sudden, whatever motivation or compulsion drove me to action, I shoved the judge off of me and onto his back on the bed, and without giving him a chance to protest, pressed my throbbing lips to his, moaning a bit.

 **Well...I'd have to stop right here for now...pretty cruel? Nah, you'll be fine, just be patient.**

 **But for now, I expect reviews.**

 **Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes, I kinda speed wrote this.**

 **;)**


	6. Twisted decision Chapter 6

I heard a sly chuckle from the corner of Frollo's mouth as the increasing pressure of our lips and bodies rose the temperature of the room and breaths got shorter.

Aside from his pleasing surprise, Frollo was letting everything happen very freely, which scared and eased me. Maybe he was planning something too or on edge in risk of me doing something violent (and not in a sexual way), or maybe he really was comfortable with the whole situation. His hands were now brushing through my hair, his long arms wrapped around my body like a rope. I was nervous, wanted and didn't want to let go, maybe it wasn't the proper moment yet, but then again...when was?

 _Oh hell with it!_

I trailed a hand up his tough chest and over his shoulders, making careful convincing movements, also trying to keep him distracted. I let go from his lips and moved down to his neck, to a side where he wouldn't be able to see my free hand trail over under a cushion.

I couldn't resist but melt for a moment when I reached his neck, that manly scent mixed with richness filled the ambience and I felt a tingle up my body.

But I soon recovered myself when suddenly I felt it!

The metal goblet the guard had served me water in earlier that day, it was now crushed and sharpened into a small point, sharp enough to break skin.

I lifted my head a bit to check if Frollo had noticed anything, he must have took that gaze the wrong way and thought I was looking at him lovingly, the way lovers sometimes do.

"Where have you been hiding?" he said in a low voice as he stroked my cheek.

I had the weapon in a fistful grip, now was the moment...

"Frollo..." I whispered his name slowly.

He furrowed his brows and concentrated on my body, he then started to run his fingertips from my waist, outlining my form up to my breasts, then to my collar bone, then to my shoulder, then down my arm which held the weapon at the end.

I shivered... _quick! quick!_

He was so close to my hand, I could do it now, what will happen after or during this.

"Wait...what are you..." Frollo started to speak and right then, before he could finish, I threw out the weapon, bringing it above my head and driving it down to his shoulder.

It was so quick I missed his expression, I missed the feeling, I missed the reaction of his pain, but I did hear his scream. Loud and roaring.

With that, I jumped off him, grabbed my dress and ran out.

 _what did I just do..._


End file.
